La vérité sur le Patron
by La Deesse Pandicornis
Summary: Ma première fanfiction sur l'univers d'SLG, et plus précisément sur le Patron. Et si le Patron n'était pas celui qu'on croyait?...
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Après maintes et maintes péripéties, j'ai réussi à poster cette fic

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne sont pas à moi, et si jamais il tombe là-dessus (Déjà, désolée '-') et que cette fic le dérange, je n'hésiterais pas à l'enlever ^^

ENJOY x)

* * *

Le calme régnait dans l'appartement Sommet.

Chaque habitant sommeillait paisiblement.

Le Geek était endormi sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Mathieu ronflait sur le canapé, une bière renversée à côté de lui. Le Panda était dans la salle de bain, fredonnant légèrement dans son sommeil. Le Hippie était affalé sur la moquette du salon, bercé par ses habituelles substances illicites. Seule une des personnalités n'était visiblement pas dans les bras de Morphée.

Le Patron était allongé sur ses draps, les yeux grands ouverts. Il semblait réfléchir.

Il avait l'air perplexe.

Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et le regard dans le vague ne portaient pas à confusion.

Il repensait à la soirée d'hier.

 _Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien ?..._

 _Comment ça avait commencé déjà ? Ah oui. Ce pari stupide._

« Moi je suis sûr que le Panda met la misère au Patron en concours d'alcool... »

C'était la petite voix innocente du Geek qui avait lancé ça au petit-déjeuner.

Tandis que le Panda et Mathieu le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, le Patron émit avec un sourire crispé :

« On verra ça, gamin... On verra ça... »

 _Non... Pas un concours d'alcool... Il avait accepté une fois, et cette fois-là... Cette fois-là... Il ne voulait plus y penser. « Plus jamais d'alcool », s'était-il alors juré. Depuis, il évitait autant que possible de toucher à un verre. Il était parfois obligé de boire, pour les besoins de l'émission ou pour garder sa crédibilité de Patron... Lui... Le Patron... Il en aurait presque ri, si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique._

Il détestait fumer, ne buvait pas d'alcool, et était sûrement plus pudique que le Geek.

Il avait essayé de se convaincre avec ce genres d'arguments : _« Je suis le premier, le primitif, l'original... Je dois faire honneur au Patron... »_ _ **Tsss... Quel honneur d'être la première création d'un esprit malade**_ _..._

Il n'avait rien demandé lui... Dès qu'il était né, on l'avait accueilli avec des lunettes noires, une veste de la même couleur, un charisme indéfinissable et un esprit perverti. On ne lui avait sûrement pas demandé son avis.

Mais il la sentait bien, sa conscience perverse, terrée dans un coin de sa tête, il la sentait remuer, impatiente de se manifester. Il la laissait s'exprimer uniquement sur les tournages. À ces moments, il entrait dans une sorte de transe, multipliant les gestes et paroles obscènes, allant presque trop loin. Mais il savait reprendre le contrôle. Sauf... Cette fois-là... Mais il s'interdisait d'y penser. Jamais plus. Ça ne se reproduira jamais. Salope de conscience perverse...

Une fulgurante douleur à la tête le transperça « _A-arghh..._ » Il se recroquevilla, froissant ses draps en se tenant la tête.

Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Une partie de la mémoire venait de lui être rendue.

Mathieu rentrant du supermarché, portant des packs de bière et des bouteilles d'alcool fort...

 _« Mais quel con ! »,_ se traita-t-il alors mentalement. _« Accepter un concours d'alcool alors que tu tiens pas trois bières, très intelligent. Tsss... »_

 _«_ _Cela dit, le Panda supporte très mal l'alcool aussi... Alors j'ai peut-être une chance... »_

Le Panda s'assit face à lui, les poings crispés. Que voulait-il prouver ? Qu'il n'était pas une mignonne petite peluche ?... Peut-être... Mathieu posa des petits verres remplis d'une substance ambrée. _Du whisky ? Quel connard...C'est super fort cette merde..._ Il jeta un regard d'appréhension à ses mains tremblantes, qui risquaient de le trahir. Mathieu s'assit et dit :

« Allez les mecs, c'est parti ! »

Le Panda et lui attrapèrent leurs shots et les portèrent à leurs lèvres. Leur réaction fut immédiate :

Le Panda cracha instantanément le contenu de sa bouche sur la table et sur lui, tandis que le Patron se retenait de ne pas rendre le contenu de son estomac.

« AARRGGHHH !, fit le Panda, les larmes aux yeux, on dirait de l'essence ! Qui boit ça pour le plaisir ? »

« Haha gamin, quelle tapette... », réussit à émir le Patron, tout aussi mal que lui.

 _Il sentait déjà les effets de l'alcool sur son corps... Les vapeurs lui embrouillaient le cerveau et... ARGH !_

Putain ! Impossible d'aller plus loin dans le souvenir... Il s'était passé quoi bordel ?

Il força sa mémoire à lui montrer.

" **Ding Dong"**

Un carillon retentit.

« Tiens..., fit Mathieu, on attendait quelqu'un ? »

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, une expression interrogative sur le visage. Il ouvrit la porte, et son visage s'éclaira, révélant une agréable surprise.

Il s'écarta alors pour laisser passer une silhouette aux cheveux ébouriffés.

* * *

WAAAH TANT DE SUSPENS

Vous pouvez laisser une rewiew, parce que vous êtes des adorables patatacornes ^^

Toutes les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues, je suis débutante et je veux m'améliorer

 **ÉVOLUTION DU POKEMON**

Et vwala, des bisous, des câlins

AMOUR GLOIRE ET SLG ^^

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayooo ^^

Voilà le chapitre 2

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, et c'est bien dommage x)

Et si cette fic le dérange, eh bien je la retirerais ^^

Par contre, je précise que Calypso est inventée par moi ^^

Et... voilà.

Enjoy x)

* * *

Chapitre 02

Le Patron n'avait jamais vu cette fille avant. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Mathieu, si on exceptait ses yeux noisette. Mais la ressemblait frappait. Il se dégageait des deux la même énergie nerveuse, comme si ils avaient avalé des doses de cheval de sucre et de caféine. Elle tapotait son téléphone contre sa cuisse d'une main, de l'autre triturait les boutons de sa veste, remettait une mèche de cheveux, tournait sa montre... Elle était petite, visiblement, puisqu'elle mesurait la même taille que Mathieu.

Elle portait un jean noir, un t-shirt South Park et des baskets. Elle n'était pas maquillée, comme pour passer inaperçu.

Manqué.

Elle détaillait la pièce du regard, observant le Geek qui avait (Pour une fois !) lâché sa console, le Hippie affalé sur le canapé, le Panda frottant son costume pour enlever les taches de whisky, et lui-même, s'efforçant de garder une contenance malgré l'alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Mathieu s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

« Les mecs, c'est ma demi-sœur : Calypso. Elle vient passer quelques jours à Paris. »

La dénommée Calypso sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches et bien rangées, et les salua joyeusement.

Le sang du Patron ne fit qu'un tour. Ça signifiait deux choses :

_Elle avait un lien de parenté évident avec son créateur, ce qui était... problématique.

_Elle avait visiblement une dizaine d'années de moins que Mathieu, ce qui nous amenait à 15 ou 16 ans, 17 grand maximum. Problématique était le mot, oui.

Le Patron se releva. Un craquement venait de retentir devant sa porte.

Calypso était assise en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre d'ami. Ses cheveux bouclés formaient un rideau devant ses yeux clos. Elle somnolait légèrement, quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle ramena ses cheveux à peu près normalement, et se leva.

Elle traversa la chambre et entrouvrit la porte, qui ne manqua évidemment pas de grincer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et vit une silhouette dans l'ombre, portant uniquement un caleçon et une veste noire et froissée. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés et on pouvait y distinguer quelques plumes. Il tanguait légèrement et avait les jambes qui tremblaient.

Calypso rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle était en tenue de nuit, ce qui correspondait à un simple t-shirt long.

Le Patron se retourna d'un coup en entendant sa respiration et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle aurait sûrement dû se cacher, mais la seule chose que son cerveau voulait admettre, c'était « .Dieu » elle était paralysée par la beauté de ses yeux.

Ils étaient extraordinairement bleus, presque turquoises, tellement ils étaient azurs. Elle comprit alors pourquoi il les cachait sous des lunettes opaques.

Ils étaient tristes, et beaux. On ne pouvait pas croire à un pervers criminel en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle parvint à se remettre les idées en place et ferma précipitamment la porte. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir hors de sa cage thoracique tellement il battait fort. Elle se força à se calmer et à respiration.

Mais... Que s'était-il passé lorsqu'ils avaient échangé un regard ?... Elle avait reçu une sorte de coup dans l'estomac, comme une sorte de contrecoup du malheur qui habitait ces yeux.

La sensation encore présente du choc l'empêcha de résister plus longtemps à l'état de fatigue, et elle s'effondra sur le parquet, endormie.

 _PUTAIN DE MERDE_. Le Patron se serait giflé. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. 5 fois. Sortir de sa chambre sans ses lunettes, et en plus en caleçon, s'aperçut-il en baissant les yeux, c'était vraiment stupide et imprudent. Et comme c'était à prévoir, on l'avait vu. _Bravo, vraiment._ Il donna un coup violent dans son oreiller, soulevant un nuage de plumes.

Bon. Quelle heure était-il ? Le réveil digital lui donna la réponse. 4h32. Du matin. Il était vraiment tard. Ou tôt, c'était selon.

Et maintenant ? Il se leva, traversa sa chambre, entra dans sa salle de bain, et se força à faire face à son reflet dans la glace.

Aoutch. Il avait vraiment une sale gueule. Il avait les joues et le bout du nez rouge, les cheveux ébouriffés et pleins de plumes. Il portait une veste noire sur les épaules, et un simple caleçon. Il avait de nombreuses marques de griffures sur son ventre musclé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ses traits étaient d'une symétrie et d'une perfection suspecte. « Mmhh... », fit-il en tirant sur ses joues, le contact avec ses mains froides le rafraîchissait.

Il se regarda en face et se prit une sorte de coup à l'estomac.

Ses yeux. Putain, oui, ses yeux. Toujours la même couleur peu naturelle, extraordinairement azure. Il en venait à vraiment les détester, ces putains d'iris teintés. Il ne pourrait jamais être normal, et on vouait lui rappeler en l'affligeant de ce regard anormal. Voilà pourquoi il les cachait sous ces lunettes. Il continuait à penser que quelques bouts de tissu noir allaient changer sa nature. _ **Putain.**_ Il vivait dans une putain d'utopie, toujours à se voiler la face, encore plus borné que le Hippie. Sauf que lui se refusait à toucher à la drogue pour s'évader du monde réel.

Son poing s'abattit violement sur le miroir, l'explosant en dizaines de débris, lui entaillant les mains et les pieds. Il observa ses mains ensanglantées et s'étonna une nouvelle fois qu'il pouvait saigner, alors qu'il était qu'une saloperie d'invention d'un esprit malade. Il avait un nombril aussi, bizarrement.

Il releva la tête vers le miroir, réduit à un simple cadre en plastique, entourant une sorte de revêtement en aluminium, où substituait quelques bouts polis.

 _Voilà qui était beaucoup plus en accord avec lui-même..._

Un truc brisé, coupant, et plus ou moins irréparable. Et en plus... _« 7 ans de malheur hein ! »,_ fit la voix exaspérante du Redneck dans sa tête.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment sa vie pourrait être plus malheureuse mais bon... Il contempla les restes du miroir gisants à ses pieds, tachés de sang pour la plupart, ou miraculeusement immaculés. _Il va falloir nettoyer tout ce bordel en plus..._

Heureusement qu'il possédait sa propre salle de bain. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs...

 _Même si bon... J'ai bien une petite idée..._

 _Tiens... ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé ça..._

Parfois il laissait échapper des phrases très... patronnesques, sans s'en rendre compte. A croire que même ce qu'il s'était appliqué soigneusement détruire finissait toujours par refaire surface.

Il s'arracha finalement à la contemplation de ce désastre pour retourner dans sa chambre, non sans récolter quelques entailles supplémentaires dans les pieds.

C'était encore plus le bordel là-dedans.

Des dizaines de bouteilles de lubrifiant jamais utilisées s'étalaient dans un coin, tandis qu'un carton de boîtes de préservatifs renversé formait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Des paquets de cigarette pas ouverts étaient répandus sous son lit. Son ordinateur était posé dessus, trônant sur des draps en boule. Une pile de lettres de fangirls trônait à côté, accompagnée par une deuxième pile, composée de papiers froissés. Celles ouvertes.

Son armoire renfermait une dizaine de costumes Armani, tous identiques.

Un pantalon et une chemise dans un piteux état, froissés et sales, traînaient au pied de son bureau, côtoyant des boîtes de mouchoirs pleines.

Tout ça était envoyé par ses sponsors : Kleenex, Malboro et Durex, qui se bornaient à lui envoyer des produits qu'il n'utilisait jamais.

Et ses lunettes... PUTAIN DE MERDE SES LUNETTES AVAIENT DISPARU. Shootant dans un carton rempli de fouets, de menottes, et de... de... d'instruments de plaisir... Hum ! Il se mit à farfouiller dans le bazar ambiant, cherchant désespérément ses précieux cache-yeux. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : Elles avaient disparu. Holy shit.

Elles étaient sûrement dans le salon, mais il ne voulait pas recroiser quelqu'un. Bon. Plus qu'une solution.

Il devait se replonger dans ses souvenirs embrouillés par l'alcool.

* * *

Voilàààà

Le chapitre 03 arrive... Un jour, mais je peux vous dire qu'il est déjà écrit, (J'en suis d'ailleurs au chapitre 07 sur papier)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

J'accepte toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, tant qu'elles sont constructives x)

DA BISOUS


End file.
